


He will always be my friend

by shingeki_no_dead_otp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_dead_otp/pseuds/shingeki_no_dead_otp
Summary: Sasha and Connie collide, literally, after being years apart.





	He will always be my friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote last year for class that I found yesterday. I don't even remember writting a fanfic for class!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It all started at half past seven, that’s why I was sleepy and hungry. Despite that I had a feeling that it would be a great day. Suddenly, I realized I would be late at University, so I started to run as fast as I could. Oh! I have forgotten to introduce myself. I’m Sasha Blouse and…

“Ouch”, I shouted. I had collided with someone. “I’m sorry”, I said while I was standing up and helping the boy who was on the ground. “Don’t worry. I’m Connie Springer, and you?”, he asked me with a big smile and blood on his face. I laughed nervously; he hadn’t realized he was injured. Afterwards, we went really fast to the nearest hospital and then, when we were having coffee at a restaurant, I introduced myself. “Sasha? Oh, what a surprise!”, he shouted happier than ever, “I know you! We were best friends at primary school, remember me?”, he asked me; he was quite excited.

After this meeting we became friends again. It’s strange. I hadn’t seen him for ages, but I know he will always be my friend.


End file.
